kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl
Hit-Girl is one of the protagonists in the Kick-Ass comic book series. Overview While insanely popular due to her skills and abilities, Mindy Macready is actually quite a tragic character. As a young girl, her father took her away from her mother and trained her to become a superhero assassin. He led her to believe that he was a former policeman who was on a revenge vendetta after mobsters killed his wife. In the comics, he does admit eventually that he simply wanted her life to be interesting but his methods for this are questionable, seeing as he trained her to be a weapon against gangsters. In the movie version, Big Daddy was framed and her mother killed herself, leading her daughter to be born out of her mother's death and placed into Big Daddy's custody. In the comics, however, Mindy becoming Hit-Girl and coming to live and fight for Big Daddy is much more similar to a kidnapping, with Hit-Girl's mother marrying the investigating officer. A highly lethal martial artist and weapons expert, she has been trained to fight crime practically since infancy. As she and her father are constantly on the run, Hit-Girl's upbringing and social life have been limited to her training and crime fighting. Unlike Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl is depicted as a very effective "superhero". She is described by Lizewski as resembling a mix between John Rambo and Polly Pocket.4 Hit-Girl has been convinced by Big Daddy that she is out to avenge her mother. She longs for her father and her to have a normal life as a "regular family" once her mother has been avenged, but given that he has lied to her, this dream was not likely to happen.6 Hit-Girl first met Kick-Ass when she and Big Daddy hit a small gang coincidentally just as Kick-Ass was confronting them. She saved his life and felt that he had potential. However, Kick-Ass was mystified by her secretive nature, while all the other heroes were making names for themselves on the internet, Hit-Girl was virtually unheard of. Her and Big Daddy's vendetta against the mob did lead to her being heard of, but few people knew much about her. Kick-Ass later introduced Hit-Girl and Big Daddy to Red Mist, who turned out to be the son of the mob boss, who was Big Daddy's primary target, although Kick-Ass was unaware of this. Angry that the crime organization had been targeted, Hit-Girl was shot by Red Mist, although she fell through a window and could not be checked. Thanks to her kevlar and her training, she survived and went for revenge, rescuing Kick-Ass but being unable to save her father. She and Kick-Ass went to avenge her father, with Kick-Ass taking down Red Mist while she took on John Genovese (Frank D'Amico in the movie). In both versions, Hit-Girl struggled against Genovese/D'Amico until Kick-Ass intervened after fighting Red Mist: in the film, she was bested in hand-to-hand combat by D'Amico, who then made a move to kill her, but Kick-Ass recovered in time to save her and killed D'Amico with a bazooka. In the graphic novel, he shot Genovese in the testicles, and Hit-Girl used the distraction to grab a cleaver and kill him. After taking down the organization, Hit-Girl became an urban legend in the superhero community but she returned to live with her Mother, who married Marcus, the man investigating Hit-Girls disappearance. Her mother remained unaware of her secret identity, but Marcus was fully aware, urging Hit-Girl to quit fighting crime, because her involvement in such danger could risk her mothers health. Again, it shows a sad example of a father figure manipulating her, something that she can't seem to escape from. Hit-Girl orginally trained Kick-Ass to fight but later turned down his requests to join Justice Forever. Marcus then banned Hit-Girl from spending any time with Kick-Ass. Notes Artist John Romita, Jr. commented about the character: "I think what's so badass is, how can a little girl become such a force? And I likened it to parents that turn their kids into super athletes. Even against their own will. They become unconscious athletes, almost to a fault. They become hardened. It kind of works the same way." In the film adaptation, Hit-Girl is played by Chloë Moretz. Movie version In the 2010 Kick Ass movie, Hit-Girl is 11 years old and just as ruthless as in the comics. She is also portrayed as being mildly flirtatious around Kick-Ass, and unlike the comic book, the story her father had told her about her mother is in fact true in the film. 0cfa9a3e5238f3929f7c78ebd4e3ca5a.jpg|Hit-girl in the Kick-Ass comic book Category:Characters Category:Heroes